


Free to Fly

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Geralt has to dance, Geraskier, Jaskier is a romantic, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Reader calls Jask Julian, past reader/jaskier, reader ships geraskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Free to Fly

The party was in full swing and you were the guest of honor, doted on by lords hoping to gain your father’s blessing for your hands and and fawned over by ladies giving fake smiles in the hopes of receiving an invitation to court.

In short: you were bored to tears and trying to think of a way to gracefully bow out for the night.

And then, you heard a fortuitous sound: a tune being struck up on a lute, paired with a familiar voice. Your head snapped up and you scanned the room eagerly, completely ignoring the small group clustered around you in search of….there!

You spotted Jaskier first, he was easy to see after all: in stunning red silks with gold accents, he was vivacious and demanded your attention and already you felt a smile curling your face. And of course, wherever a certain “humble bard” could be found, his witcher tended to lurk nearby.

Sure enough, there by the pillar, in the shadows clutching a tankard of mead, stood Geralt. He was most notable by the glow of his golden eyes skimming the room. He was wearing a dark grey tunic, simple but flattering, and black pants and boots. His hair was neatly combed for once, his face clean-shaven and showing off the sharp cut of his jaw, and without any sort of plan you found yourself making an excuse to the group hovering around you to weave through the crowd.

“Julian!” you called as you drew near, unable to keep your excitement from your tone. Jaskier made a face when he heard you, but it dissolved into a radiant grin when he spotted you.

“Y/N!” he cried, holding his arms out so you could step into an embrace as soon as you were near enough.

“I’m so happy to see you!” You clung to him, spoke in a whisper near his ear. “This party is so dull; please rescue me, or at least provide some decent entertainment, or I may have to go fling myself off the balcony.”

Jaskier laughed, holding you. “You always did have a flair for the dramatic,” he teased, pulling back to look at you without releasing you from his arms.

“Look who’s talking,” you taunted right back, grinning.

Jaskier opened his mouth to reply, but there was a quiet voice interrupting. “Jaskier.”

The bard straightened, blushed a bit as he stepped back from you and dropped his arms. “Ah, Geralt. You’ve, uh, you’ve met Y/N, yes?” he asked nervously. You looked at him curiously, wondering why he suddenly seemed so flustered.

Your gaze was drawn to Geralt as the witcher moved to stand slightly in front of Jaskier, watching you with a predatory gaze. “We met last time you visited, yes,” Geralt confirmed. You grinned.

“Geralt,” you greeted with a curtsy. “Good to see you again.” You turned to Jaskier suddenly, clasped his hands and ignored the way Geralt stiffened as you looked into earnest blue eyes. “Julian, give us some decent music, won’t you? Not too lively, you know I’ll break a leg if I try to dance to a jig.”

“Y/N–”

“Trust me,” you interrupted with a wink. Jaskier hesitated before melting into a soft smile.

“If my lady wants music, then her will is my command,” he stated grandly with a bow, sweeping up his lute. He struck up a tune that was hauntingly beautiful, lilting and melodic and just a bit melancholy, sure to tug on the heartstrings. You smiled and turned to Geralt.

“Dance with me.”

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow at you. “I’m sure you have other suitors who would rather–”

“Exactly. Spare me the horrors of those pompous, arrogant fools and dance with me.” You held out a hand to the witcher expectantly. He just stared at you and you wiggled your fingers.

“I don’t dance,” he stated flatly.

Impatient, you grabbed his hand and set it on your waist, stepping into his space and putting your hand on his shoulder before he could protest. “There’s a first time for everything, good sir.”

Geralt huffed, and you grabbed his free hand with yours, smiling up at him. “It’s not so scary, after facing down selkiemores and ghouls,” you assured him, taking a step as he followed, slowly beginning a simple four-beat circle.

“That’s your opinion,” he muttered, eyes flickering over to Jaskier. You followed his gaze and smiled softly; Jaskier sent a wink your way and you giggled. Geralt’s eyes snapped back to you.

“I see you took my advice then, after the last time we spoke?” you asked Geralt. He grunted and you squeezed his hand, taking it for a yes. “Good. If I can’t have Jaskier, then I’m glad it’s you.”

Geralt frowned down at you. “Why do you say that?”

You shrugged, lifting his arm up so you could go under it with a twirl, spinning out and then returning with a smile. “I know I can rely on you to never allow any harm to come to Jaskier, and that’s very important to me. Besides, you make him come alive in a way I haven’t seen since we were young and he first discovered poetry. You’re good for him, and I’m happy he has you.”

Geralt went quiet and for a minute the two of you just allowed the music to carry you. At some point Geralt had started leading and you followed him effortlessly; for someone who claimed not to dance, he was very light on his feet.

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” you said, breaking the silence. He raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “To protect him. There are many unsavory types who won’t be happy to see him. He was, after all, originally my fiancé, and they’ll want him out of the way.”

“….he did not tell me that,” Geralt said, eyes narrowed. You hummed. “Well, we were in love when we were younger, but he was braver than I and ran away while I stayed and….here I am.” You sighed wistfully. “I envy him.”

“Do you? Living in the lap of luxury, you want for nothing.”

“I want freedom. To marry for love, rather than strategy or politics. To spend my days at my leisure instead of in lessons and meetings.”

“What’s stopping you?” Geralt asked quietly. You looked up at him and smiled ruefully.

“What would a woman do on the road? How would I earn my keep? I’d likely starve or freeze, unless I wanted to whore myself out. No, it’s not my place to be on the open road.” You sighed. “I’m glad you’re both here. But, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Hm?”

“If not to protect Jaskier, why are you here? I know why he’s here, but you don’t seem the type to enjoy these sorts of parties. So, witcher, why are you here?”

Geralt shrugged. “He asked me.”

You smiled softly, releasing his hand as the song drifted to an end and dropping into a curtsey. “Thank you for indulging me. That was lovely.”

“May I cut in?” Jaskier asked, appearing at Geralt’s side. You smiled widely.

“Do you really think that’s wise, Julian?”

“I’d gladly risk my neck for a dance with the loveliest lady in Redania,” he declared and you laughed brightly.

“You’re a lunatic, but come on then.” You allowed him to take your hand and draw you close, smiling warmly. You slid your arms up around his neck as his encircled your waist, the two of you slowly turning together. It was quiet, peaceful, like you were alone in a bubble. “You shouldn’t have come, you know this isn’t the safest place for you. But….I’m glad you did,” you told him softly.

“I’m here for you. I knew you’d be miserable if you didn’t get to see my lovely face.”

“Julian, be serious,” you chided, lifting your head to look at him.

“I’m completely serious.” His face softened, and your heart fluttered as his hand raised to cup your cheek. “You know, you’re the only one that still calls me that?”

“Call yourself whatever you like, but you’ll always be my Julian, my pretty crown jewel,” you teased him. He flushed and huffed a quiet laugh. 

“I’ve missed you, Y/N,” he said softly. You rested your head on his shoulder again, closing your eyes.

“I’ve missed you every day since you left. I saw you’re with Geralt now?” Jaskier went tense and started stammering and you laughed quietly. “Julian, Julian shhhhh. It’s okay. I kinda….told him to pursue you, the last time the two of you visited. I won’t tell anyone, but you never have to hide anything from me.” You looked up into earnest blue eyes with a gentle smile.

Jaskier seized both of your hands in his suddenly. “Come with us, Y/N,” he pleaded.

“Wh-what?”

“Geralt and I. We’re leaving in the morning. Come with us. We’ll keep you safe, it won’t be glamorous but it will be glorious, oh you can’t even imagine the thrill, the excitement–”

“Julian, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. What about Geralt?” you interrupted gently. It made your heart ache with longing, to think about running away with your childhood sweetheart, but he had another lover now and that just sounded like torture.

Jaskier was smiling though. “He likes you. He gets a bit jealous, can be a bit of a brute, but I think you’ll like him, too.”

“I already like him. He makes you happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I….” You trailed off, suddenly unable to justify all the reasons that had always held you here like so many chains. “I….Julian….”

“Come with us,” a quiet voice rumbled behind you. You twisted around to look at Geralt with wide eyes. He shrugged. “The road is rough, but we’ll make do. Nothing stopping you but yourself. So. What will it be?” he asked you.

You bit your lip. Looked between predatory amber eyes and hopeful blue. Your heart fluttered. “O-okay.”

Jaskier whooped, swept you up in a hug and spun you around while you squealed in shocked delight. “Julian! Julian put me down!!” you cried, giggling. He laughed and set you back down, kissing your cheek and holding your face.

“We leave in the morning,” he murmured, resting his forehead against yours. Hope blossomed in your chest until it was almost painful.

“In the morning,” you agreed. Your eyes darted to Geralt, who was almost smiling looking at the two of you. He’d hunted down another tankard of mead, which he raised towards you in a toast. You felt positively giddy.

Who knew what grand adventures the morning would bring you? You could hardly wait to find out.


End file.
